1. Field of the Invention
A warp knitting machine equipped with latch-type needles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are warp knitting machines equipped with latch-type needles, trace or stitch comb, and numerous guide bars for underlapping purposes which are only able to start the shifting or shogging motion of the underlapping bars after the needles have moved to a "closed" position in the course of a downward movement; i.e. the shifting motion starts only after the underlapping bars have moved forward. Consequently the number of tours of the machine can maximally amount to 300 to 350 with up to 30 and 40 guide bars, because there is only an angle of approx. 140.degree. to 160.degree. of the knitting cycle available for the guide bar in the rear.